InuYasha Hanyou Jean
by sangoscourage
Summary: A young girl is suddenly thrown in to the feudal era after protecting her family's shrine where she meets the younger versions of her grandparents. What is in store for her and the gang. Why is she there. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hanyou Jean

Chapter One

AN: Shadow Elf Warrior has given permission (and allowed me to adopt it) to carry on with the story. I will do my best to live up to her ideas she may have for it. As with my other stories, which I plan to start updating very soon, I welcome suggestions that you may have, and that will work in here.

The lights of the Higurashi Shrine were on, and there was a lot of noise. It all seemed so normal to the dark figure atop a rooftop across the street. The figure was silent, barely moving, as it had done for the past few years. Ever since the only girl child of the Higurashi family had been dragged into the small well on the shrine grounds two years ago.

Suddenly, the figure stood up, testing the wind. It looked over at the Shrine in time to see another dark figure destroy some of the oldest youkai wards on the Shrine entrance. The figure leapt off the rooftop and ran silently across the street as the other figure entered the grounds.

Both figures froze as the door to the house opened and the priest of the Shrine walked out and spotted them. They all stared at each other until the priest yelled "Demons!" and threw sutras at the two youkai, then ran inside screaming.

The youkai who had been watching over the Higurashi Shrine surprised the other by leaping at it and slashing at its eyes. As their battle began, it quickly became clear that the smaller of the two, the watcher, was at an extreme disadvantage. The larger youkai had twice the height, weight, and experience.

Their fight brought them close to the well house. When the smaller youkai realized this, it formed a glowing sphere between its hands, and fired it at the other youkai, utterly destroying it. But the explosion that it created caused the smaller youkai to be blown backwards, through the well shrine doors, and into the well itself, losing consciousness. Therefore, the youkai did not see the well glow blue and the well house vanish and become blue sky.

The sun shone brightly upon a small, ragged group. It was very peaceful, which was surprising. And possibly the reason for what was about to happen.

"I'm going home, Inuyasha! And that's final!" A young girl shouted at her companion.

"The Hell you are! You need to stay here and gather shards!" he shouted back.

The others in their group simply sighed or groaned, for the girl yelled "Osuwari!" and took off as her companion was slammed into the ground, cursing quite loudly.

As soon as the spell wore off, Inuyasha leapt up and raced after her.

"Kagome, get back here!" he yelled, gaining on her, only to be slammed into the ground again as she yelled "Osuwari!" again over her shoulder.

Kagome reached a clearing with a well in the center, and raced over to it. By chance, she glanced in and froze. The next thing she did scared every bird from its perch...she shrieked.

Inuyasha's dog ears pricked forward as Kagome screamed. He sped up and slid to a stop beside her where she had fallen back form the well, staring at it silently. He picked her up and demanded, "What's wrong?"

All Kagome could do was point at the well as the others in their little group arrived. Inuyasha's nose tickled as the scent of fresh blood drifted out of the well. He crept over and peered in.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

He leapt in, then leapt back out, holding someone in his arms. As everyone crowded around for a closer look, they realized it was a kitsune-hanyou girl. And she was unconscious and bleeding.

Suddenly, she moaned and her eyelids flickered. Before Inuyasha had a chance to put her down, her eyes opened and were fixed on his face. They stared at each other for a moment until…

"Grandpa Inu!" the girl shouted, her face lighting up, and flinging her arms about his neck.

_Everybody _cracked up at the sight of Inuyasha's horrified face. The poor kid had just aged him without realizing it.

"What!" he yelled, shoving the girl away, so that she landed on the ground, and jumped behind the others.

"Itai." The girl mumbled, as she stood up. She looked around and her gaze fell on Kagome, who was still laughing, and her face lit up again.

"Grandma Kagome!" she yelled, apparently absolutely thrilled to see her.

_That _shut Kagome up. She started choking!

Finally she managed to gasp out "Wha- Wha- What! Grandma!"

Suddenly, the girl started sniffing the air… and gasped. "Wait a sec! I don't know this place. Where's the Shrine? Where's the well house?" Before anyone could answer her questions, her eyes widened. "No. No, no, no. This is not happening. I thought only Grandma and Grandpa could go through the well! Oh, Uncle's gonna **kill **me!" she wailed. She then promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanyou Jean

Chapter Two

Hanyou Jean

Chapter Two

"Your grumbling is beginning to get on my nerves InuYasha ! We weren't about to let Miroku carry the girl, and she more than likely has a very good reason for calling us her grandparents." Kagome growled.

"I don't see the reason why I couldn't have carried the girl!" Miroku stated, fending hurt.

"You know perfectly well why we wouldn't let you monk!" Sango snapped as they entered Kaede's hut.

"Ye are back. May I know the name of the young maiden that ye carry." Kaede inquired as she quickly set out a futon for the unconscious girl.

"We don't know Kaede. All we know is that Kagome and InuYasha found her in the well." Sango answered.

"More llike Kagome screamed and I brought up the the bottom of the well." InuYasha scoffed. He cringed as he noticed "I'll sit you if you open your mouth again."

"Yes, and the fact that Lady Kagome and InuYasha are _grandparents _of this young maiden." Miroku smirked, earning a giggle from Shippo and Sango.

"Shut up monk." InuYasha snarled.

"What ails the child?" Kaede asked as she came close to the young girl as InuYasha laid the young girl down.

"She made comments of denial and then fainted Kaede. By the looks of her clothes, she comes from my era...or just after." Kagome replied, studying the young girl.

"I wonder what happened to the child to make her act this way." Kaede replied, mostly speaking out loud to herself.

"Just before she fainted, I sensed a whole range of emotions rolling off of her. Other than smelling of smoke, sweat and soil." InuYasha grumbled roughly, sitting in his usual corner of the hut.

"I will need your help to tend to the child's wounds Kagome. It seems as if she has been in a fight." Kaede replied as she gathered some herbs and a clean cloth.

"Alright Kaede. You men will have to leave the hut so we can check her out for further injuries." Kagome replied as she set a bowl of water down beside her. 'Why is she so worried about Souta being mad at her? I know no one is supposed to go near the well, but it looks like she didn't have any other choice.'

"If I'm right, it looks like this girl came out the victor of the fight. She only has a number of cuts and bruises." Sango as she pulled off the top. "She's obviously been well trained.

"Kagome, do you have a clean shirt in your bag?" This top is need of mending a good clean." Kaede asked as she put salve on the last cut.

"I think I do. Let me check." Kagome replied as she went over to her bag. A moment later, she came back with an orangy-brown colored t-shirt that seemed to match the girl's hair perfectly. As she laid the girl back down and covered her up, the young hanyou girl started to moan.

"W-where am I." the young girl moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Then she remembered seeing a younger version of her grandparents...in a grassing meadow? She suddenly sat up and collided with Kagome. Subconsciously, the girl inhaled Kagome's scent and relaxed. The school girl noticed this and smiled, backing up a little.

"It's alright, you're safe. Before we go any further, could you tell us your name please?" Kagome smiled.

"It's Jean Higurashi gra...I mean Kagome-san." Jean answered politely. I'm sorry if I seemed rude earlier. I hadn't realized that I was in the feudal era.

"That quite alright Jean. You were confused at the time." Kagome answered

"What kind of pathetic pathetic name is Jean!" InuYasha scoffed.

"InuYasha! Sit...grampa!" Kagome commanded, but couldn't help but giggle at her own joke.


End file.
